


The Willow May Whomp You

by HermioneGirl96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Rhyming, poem, whomping willow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGirl96/pseuds/HermioneGirl96
Summary: A poem about the magic of Hogwarts.





	The Willow May Whomp You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "[Childhood](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11303332/1/Childhood)," by paintbuckets.

The Willow may whomp you  
The pillows might fight  
The old suits of armor  
Go for strolls in the night

The homework will drown you  
As Professor Snape sneers  
And there will be days  
When you break down in tears

Your classmates will Stun you  
Until you’re knocked out  
And watching the stars  
Will fill you with doubt

Your team will have Beaters  
To keep Bludgers at bay  
But there are greater evils  
And you can’t run away

But oh, how you’ll love it  
The thrill of this school  
Because magical training  
Is cooler than cool

Soaring on broomsticks  
Will give you a high  
And on the back of a hippogriff  
You’ll take to the sky

Back down on the ground  
You’ll learn Transfiguration  
Turn your friends into rabbits  
To their consternation

In Charms you’ll learn the skills   
Of a wizard or witch  
As long as you remember  
Which charm is which

In Potions you’ll make stews  
That look like pond muck  
But if you stir correctly  
You’ll get liquid luck

The most important of all  
Is learning Defense  
You’ll need all of these tricks  
A year or two hence

Because sooner, not later  
You’ll need to move on  
Fight the good fight  
And right the bad wrongs

But deep down inside  
You’ll know you can return  
As long as the fires  
Of loyalty burn

Yes, there will be trunks  
That you never unpack  
For it’s not only Dumbledore  
Who’s found a way back


End file.
